


A Drunken Confession

by readinggirl1989



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets drunk and tells Rosalie a secret, Monroe overhears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Grimm does not belong to me, etc...

***GRIMM*** 

Monroe busied himself in the kitchen making snacks that everyone could enjoy. He really needed to get some food into Nick, he'd had way too much to drink on an empty stomach. The end had been coming for awhile but the break-up had still hit Nick hard. It was a good thing Rosalie had stopped by, he wasn't so good with consoling Nick. It probably helped that Rosalie wasn't secretly happy Juliette was gone. Monroe sighed, it wasn't easy having a crush on your straight best friend.

Grabbing the perfectly prepared tray, Monroe headed back towards the living room. Pausing to adjust his grip, Monroe inhaled sharply at what he overheard. “I just wish Monroe would handcuff me to the bed and fuck my brains out already.” Nick confided to Rosalie, his words slurring a bit from the alcohol. Clearing his throat, Monroe entered the room. Putting the tray down in front of Nick, he gave him a plate and an expectant look. Monroe smiled as Nick grumbled but ate some food. His eyes met Rosalie’s and his smile slipped at her smirk. She'd been right, Nick liked him, and now she had proof. There was going to be teasing in his future, he just knew it.

***GRIMM*** 

Nick blinked awake, hurriedly shutting his eyes against the offensive light. Rolling away from the source, he fell to the floor. The jolt of adrenaline put an end to any plans of going back to sleep. Opening his eyes, this time in the relative shelter of the couch, Nick found a slightly sweaty Monroe only feet away. Palates had always sounded girly, but man, Monroe made it hot. That imagery made Nick remember his words from the night before, groaning, he closed his eyes again. Nick knew he'd heard his comment, Monroe's ears were too good not to hear that. Crap, he was going to have to move out. Monroe wouldn't want some guy drooling over him. Nick's train of thought was derailed as Monroe directed him to a glass of odd looking liquid, “Drink it ALL. It'll help with the hangover. And, no, you don't want to know what's in it. Just drink it.” 

Sitting up, he chugged, trying his best not to smell or taste the mysterious cure. Carefully setting the empty glass on a coaster, Nick braved moving up to sit on the couch. He felt better already, his headache was fading and his gut had quit churning. “That thing is amazing. Why didn't I know abut this before?” Nick asked, pouting slightly at the remembrance of previous hangovers.

Nick watched covertly as Monroe bent over, putting his exercise equipment away. He quickly looked away as Monroe stood, replying, “It's really strong, as I'm sure you're noticing. Thankfully I haven't seen you drink enough to need it before now. Liver damage, you know? I'm trying to keep you healthy here Nick. Cooperate with me, will ya?” Nick nodded in agreement when Monroe paused, “Good. Now, about last night.”

Nick froze like a deer caught in headlights. This was it, Monroe was going to kick him out and tell him never to call again. This was not good. Losing Juliette was like a paper-cut compared to the hurt spreading through his chest at the idea of losing Monroe. Coming back around, Nick realized he had missed everything Monroe had said. “What?” he asked, focusing his attention on Monroe's mouth. Nick's eyes tracked his mouth as he got closer and closer. Suddenly there were warm lips pressing against his. The bristle of facial hair woke him from his stupor and Nick finally reacted, moving his mouth against Monroe's as his arms reached out and pulled the man flush against him. Nick moaned in pleasure as Monroe moved his attention to his neck, jolts of ecstasy arching through him. The pleasure built as Monroe got more forceful, finally biting him hard enough to leave an imprint but not to draw blood. Nick twitched, brushing his cock against Monroe's, pushing him over the edge.

Nick whimpered as Monroe leapt back, eyes red and apologetic, “Sorry! I bit you! Let me see … I don't smell any blood. I'm so sorry man! I lost control.” Monroe paused, sniffing the air, “Wait. Did you … ? We didn't even … ” Nick grabbed Monroe's arm, dragging him down to the couch with him, “Yes. I liked when you bit me.” he interrupted, embarrassment tinging his cheeks. Monroe growled, “That is so hot.” Nick laid back, reclining fully, as Monroe ripped off his boxers. Nick was already half-hard again, he'd always had an amazing recovery time. Happy mewls made their way out of his throat as Monroe leaned down and licked him clean. The sight of Monroe lapping up cum sent a shot of pure desire through him.

Nick sat up, stripping off his shirt before pushing Monroe down on the couch and pulling off his shorts. Looking down at Monroe, Nick was a little intimidated. Monroe's dick was long and thick, Nick wasn't sure that would ever fit in him. But, that was a worry for later. Right now he just wanted a taste. Nick admired the patience of the man in front of him, it was time for a reward. He leaned down and took as much as he could fit into his mouth, gripping the remainder with his hand. Nick moved according to what he liked and hoped for the best. The sounds Monroe was making seemed to say he was doing a good job. Swallowing as Monroe convulsed, cum dribbled out his mouth, unable to keep up. Reaching up, Nick swiped his thumb over the mess and sticking it in his mouth, sucked it clean as he stared into Monroe's eyes.

The End.

***GRIMM*** 

Author's Note: for this next part, Hank knows nothing about any of the Grimm stuff.

***GRIMM*** 

Extra Scene:

Hank stared as Nick gingerly sat at his desk. The man was covered in bruises and, Jesus, was that a bite mark? His wrists looked similar to the few suspects who seemed to think that if they tried hard enough, they could break their handcuffs. “What the hell happened to you? Did you get attacked? Why didn't you call me?” Hank asked, genuinely concerned.

“Yeah right.” Wu scoffed, “He was gonna call and tell you he was having crazy sex. And you're the detective?” he said, continuing on past their desks to wherever he was headed.

Hank looked Nick over again, he supposed that would explain it, “Did you get back together with Juliette? Or is this a new girl?”

“New, kinda. Girl, not so much.” nick said, obviously staring at his computer screen.

Hank whipped around, surprised, “A guy? I didn't know you were a switch hitter.”

“I wasn't. I'm not. It's just … Monroe's special.” Nick said, still not facing him.

“Monroe? The clock guy? You're dating him? Isn't he a little … stuffy?” Hank asked, knowing he was prying but his curiosity demanded answers.

Nick sighed, finally turning to look at him, “Hank, look at me. The man is a wild thing in the sack. And he's my best friend. I love him. I'd like for you to like him. Or at least tolerate him for me. Okay?”

Love? This was serious. Hank put on a happy face. For nick, he'd give the guy another chance, “Yeah, alright partner.”

Nick's happy grin made Hank smile for real, he hoped it worked out for him. “Let's get to work. I have a delicious home-cooked meal I’d like to get to tonight.” Nick said, turning back to his computer, this time actually working.

The End.


End file.
